A variety of supporting cable ties, straps and clamps, are well known in the art and are used in a variety of applications, such as securing a bundle of cables, wires, or hydraulic tubing. Known cable ties of conventional construction are elongate members having a flexible longitudinal strap having a head at one end and a tail at the other end. The strap is wrapped around bundles of wires or hydraulic tubing and the tail is inserted through a passageway in the head. The head of the cable tie typically includes a locking element which engages with the strap so that when the tail is pulled through the passageway in the head, the locking element secures against transverse teeth running the width of the strap.
Other known cable ties are ties having a longitudinal strap with a plurality of longitudinally spaced apertures, holes, or rungs utilized to secure a bundle of cables or wires or hydraulic tubing by wrapping the strap around the bundle and securing one or more spaced apertures or holes to a hook or branch positioned on one end of the strap. One problem with this style of cable tie is it lacks the ability for small increments of adjustment to tighten and secure the several different sizes of bundles of wires or hydraulic tubing due to its fixed spacing between holes.
Still other known cable ties are ties having an elongated strap and a head with a mounting hole affixed thereto or made integral to the head. The mounting hole is utilized to secure the cable tie and its bundle of wires or hydraulic tubing to a mounting surface. One problem with this style of cable tie is the mounting mechanism (hole) is positioned near the head which limits accessibility to work the elongated strap into the head to tighten the strap around the bundle of wires or hydraulic tubing.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a mountable cable tie with fine adjustment and method of use thereof that functions to provide a cable tie with a plurality of mounting holes to choose from without limiting accessibility to work the strap into the head and to tighten the strap around the bundle, and a flexible longitudinal strap with a plurality of teeth or cross-bars formed on the strap to provide small increments of adjustment to tighten the strap.